


Fueling My Deepest Desire

by orphan_account



Series: Magcon Sexcapades [2]
Category: Austin Mahone (Musician), Magcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Massages, Oral Sex, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, aggressive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn finally gets what he wants — and that's Austin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fueling My Deepest Desire

{Shawn's POV}

Oh, damn. 

Oh, damn. 

Oh, hot damn. 

I'm bored. I'm gonna come up. The text reads, I quickly discard my phone on the bed, and start to clean up. God why did I have to be such an untidy person? 

Knock, knock. 

Fuck, he's here. Austin Mahone is here. 

"I'll be right there." I call out, rushing to the bathroom and looking at my reflection. The dark circles under my eyes, my mused hair, and my pale skin. Damn, this tour was doing a number on me. 

I fuss with my hair for a few seconds before walking to the door. I straighten my clothes, then open the door. He looks up at me, a smile spreading across his full pink lips. 

I just want to kiss them. 

"Shawn, what's up man?" He asks me, his voice like music to my ears. 

Get a grip, Mendes. 

"Nothing. I was just, watching tv." I reply, which is a total lie, and I know he knows because he glances over my shoulder at the blank television screen behind me. 

"You don't mind if I come in do you?" He asks me, and I shake my head. 

He walks in past me, and I catch a whiff of his scent. He just took a shower, and I finally notice that his hair is kind of damp. Sexy as hell. 

"So," I ask, sitting down on the couch. "What do you want to do?" 

Austin shrugs, sitting down on the floor in front of me. "I was just bored. Didn't want to be some, you know?"

I nod. Despite the butterflies in my stomach, I'm glad that's he's here. If you like a person, you want to be around them. 

"Is it a little hot in here to you, Shawn?" He asks, peeling his shirt off. 

If it wasn't before, it sure as hell is now. 

"You don't mind do you?" Austin asks, looking at me. I shake my head. Of course I don't mind. Take the rest off while you're at it. 

A few moments of silence go by before Austin starts to rub his neck, seeming to be in pain. 

"What's wrong?" I ask, hoping I don't sound too interested. I don't think I succeeded. 

"Nothing, it's just this show has been kicking my ass." Austin replies, rolling his neck. I watch the muscles in his back as he does this. 

Damn, Camila was so lucky. I mean, look at the guy, he's an Adonis and doesn't even know it. What am I saying? Of course Austin knows he looks good. Who wouldn't? 

"I can, uh, give you a massage if you'd like? My grandma told me I was pretty good with my hands." I mentally slap myself after saying the last part. Austin just smiles. 

"Yeah?"

I nod my head and scoot to the edge of the couch. 

Austin leans back between my legs, and my heart skips a beat. This is about to happen. 

"I actually have some massaging oil in my bag." I say. 

"Should I go get it?" Austin asks. 

"No!" I say quickly, then follow up with— "You just sit there and relax." 

He scoots from in between my legs and I stand up, walking to my bag and flipping it open. I push the purple dildo to the side(the reason I didn't want Austin to come get it) and pull out my bottle of massaging oil. 

I walk back over to the couch and sit down, and Austin takes his position. 

I open the cap, and squeeze some into my hand. I rub them together to warm them up, and then slowly place my hands on his broad shoulders. His skin is warm and soft, the muscles beneath quiver at my touch. 

I slowly start to work my hands, feeling the tense spots and slowly start to work them out. I hear Austin sigh, leaning his head forward and letting me take over. I get lost in the sensation of touching him like this, my hands on his bare skin, working him over. I try to ignore the growing sensation in my group, but my erection grows to full mast anyhow, struggling against its confines. 

Luckily, Austin isn't right against my crotch, so he doesn't notice. I continue my work, feeling as each tense spot slowly uncoils and loosens up. 

I decide now is the time to take my chance, if I've ever had one, and I move my hands over his shoulders and down his chest, massaging his taut pectoral muscles. 

Austin leans his head back, his eyes are closed and his lips are slightly parted. He's enjoying this, and I'm enjoying looking at him. I imagine this to be his sex face, and I hope I get to find out if it is or not. Tonight. 

I feel his nipples begin to harden beneath my touch, and I tense up, afraid he might really say something now. However, he doesn't, he allows me to continue caressing him, and boy do I love it. 

I'm fueling my deepest desire right now.

A few minutes go by, and I swear they move by like lightning, and I move my hands back up his shoulders and massage lightly there. I need to stop this, before I take things too far and live to regret it. 

I take my hands back, and Austin remains motionless for a moment, before he opens one eye and looks up at me. 

"Why'd you stop? I was enjoying that." He says, and then a smile breaks across his face. 

"Do you want me to keep going?" I ask, trying to keep the thousands of butterflies in my stomach at bay. 

He shrugs, "If you don't mind, but I think I want you to work a little lower." 

If he's talking about his dick I swear I might shit my pants. 

"I'll lay on the bed so you can massage my lower back. It's really bad down there." He says, standing up. 

Damn it. 

I follow him to the bed. He lays down on his stomach, and I contemplate how I'll approach him. There's only one way to do it, straddle him. 

So I do, crawl over him and lightly sit on his thighs. 

"Is this alright?" I ask him. "I don't want to hurt you or anything."

"Shawn, man, you're fine." Austin says, closing his eyes again and letting me take over. 

I squeeze some more oil onto my hands and rub them together, then I begin to kneed my hands into his lower back, feeling the muscles there loosen up as well. 

"Mmmmm." Austin sighs, and the sound shoots straight down south, and I hope he doesn't feel me. God, please don't let him feel me. The last thing I want right now is to be perpetually embarrassed. 

I run into his back, working my way lower, until I'm right at the waistband of his sweatpants. I glance up at him, his eyes are closed and he seems distracted. I barely graze my fingers beneath his waistband, feeling the rise of his ass. He tenses beneath me at first, but loosens up and lets me have my way. 

I smile, working a little lower, until I'm rubbing the globes of his ass, massaging them with the oil. This only makes me harder. 

Only after a while of this do I realize, my erection is digging into his thigh. 

Shit. 

Austin notices me stop, and he flips beneath me, pushing me off of him and then rolling over on top of me, his hands around my throat. 

He's about to beat me to a pulp. 

Fear flashes through my eyes as he stares down at me, his eyes glazed over with anger. Wait...this isn't anger. 

He pushes out groins together, and I realize he's hard too, and he feels oh-so-delicious. 

His hands tighten around my neck as he grinds against me, making me moan. Fuck, this is actually happening. 

"You want me? Huh, Shawn?" Austin asks, his voice dark and laced with lust. 

I can't find the words, so I simply nod. He tightens his grip, and now I can't breathe. 

"Answer me with words, Shawn. You want me?" He asks, his eyes darkening ever-so-slightly. 

"Yes!" I manage to choke out, and he lets go if my throat and grabs my thighs, pushing them up until my knees are touching my shoulders. 

He leans down and kisses me. Hard. He's actually kissing me. His lips are velvety soft, yet they have this domineering roughness to them, that only makes me crave them more. 

I moan into his mouth as he grinds against me, his tongue slithering into my mouth and taking over. He maps out the caverns of my mouth, his taste invading my tongue, mint and scotch. The best damn taste in the world. 

My hands grab onto his biceps, which flex beneath my touch. He pulls away from me, a strand of salvia connecting out swollen lips. My face is flushed now, I can feel it, and I just want him to kiss me again. Instead he latches onto my neck, and he nips and bites there, making his way down, leaving a trail of hickeys in his wake, like a tornado leaving a path of destruction. 

He stops his grinding motion to pull of my shirt and then he proceeds to place kisses down my chest, letting my legs fall back into place. He pays close attention to each of my rosy nipples, waiting for them to elongate between his lips before nibbling on them. The perfect amount of pleasure and pain. 

"Shit, Austin." I moan as he moves to my other nipple, twisting the other between his thumb and forefinger. My back arches off the bed into his mouth. 

He kisses back up to my mouth. He hooks his fingers into my waistband and pulls my shorts down, tossing them aside, doing all of this without breaking our kiss. 

Austin's hands rubs my newly exposed thigh, caressing me. It's sensual compared to this rest of this encounter. 

The kiss becomes less hungry and more passionate. Woah, this went from 100 to 0 real quick. However, I can't decide which I like best. 

His hands travels up to the bulge in my boxers, and he rubs it, causing me to shiver from the attention.

Austin hooks his fingers in the waistband of My boxers and peels them down my legs. I blush a scarlet red as I'm fully exposed. Austin smirks up at me. Sexy son of a bitch. 

"Look at you." Austin says. 

Austin tosses the boxers, with a big wet precome stain on them, onto the floor. Austin grabs my length and begins to stroke it, watching me as the pleasure takes over and I bite my lip.

Before I can come, be releases his grip on my erection, and rolls us over. I kiss him, pulling away and licking across his lips before kissing down his oiled chest. 

He watches as I kiss down his toned abdomen, lick a stripe across his navel, and kissing down to the waistband of his sweats. I pull them down, tossing them aside, and look at the large imprint in his tight black boxer briefs. 

"Like what you see?" He asks me. 

I nod, licking my lips, before leaning down and capturing the clothed length in my mouth. I suck lightly through the fabric, and I hear Austin let out a shuddering breath. 

I peel his boxers down, watching as his erection slaps against his stomach; long, hard, and throbbing. 

My mouth waters at the sight of it. I pick it up, stroking it a few times before licking from the root to the tip, then taking him in my mouth. I take him all the way, relaxing my throat as not to choke, and not stopping until my nose is buried in the neatly trimmed pubic hairs at the base. 

Yeah, I can deep throat. I've had a lot of practice, after all. 

Austin moans, his hands entangling themselves into my hair, lightly pulling on it. I remain like that for a moment, then I raise back up, sucking as I move back up to the head. 

"Fuck, shit, Shawn." Austin breathes as I go back down on him, beginning a bobbing motion as I do so, sucking as hard as I can, lightly grazing my teeth against the shaft when I come back up. 

After a few minutes, Austin starts to hold onto my face, thrusting upwards—face fucking me. 

He stops, pulling out of my mouth, his erection glistening with my saliva. 

"You got lube?" Austin asks, pulling me back up for a wet kiss. 

I pull away. "Yeah, I have some. You got a condom?" 

"No, I can run a go get one though if you want." He replies. 

"It's fine. I'm sure you're clean. I am." I reply, and he nods, kissing me again, hot and heavy. 

I pull away to grab the line from my back, not caring about the purple dildo anymore. 

"That's how you okay with yourself, huh?" Austin chuckles, glancing over at my bag from the bed. 

I roll my eyes, tossing the lube at him. "Come on a stretch me." 

Austin smirks as I take position, spreading my legs and pulling them up to my chest, exposing my entrance to him. 

Austin spreads some lube onto his fingers and rubs the cool liquid around my hole teasingly. I tense up at first, but looses as it warms up. He sinks the two fingers into me, and I moan at the feeling. Oh how I've missed it. 

He immediately starts thrusting them in and out, scissoring them apart. 

"You been playing with your dildo?" Austin asks, his voice husky and hot in my ear. 

I nod, "Yes. Thinking about you." I say, which isn't a lie. This entire tour, I've been fucking myself with the dildo and imagining it was Austin. Now that's it's actually happening, I can't believe it. I would pinch myself, but then I might actually wake up. 

"Well baby," he says into my ear. "I'm much better than that damn dildo." He bites my earlobe, pulling it between his teeth as he adds a third, scissoring all of his fingers, grazing them over my prostate teasingly. 

I moan, digging my blunt nails into his arms. He pulls his fingers out, lubing himself up and placing the blunt head of his erection at my entrance. 

Without warning, he pushes into me, sinking in to the hilt quickly. I groan and bite his shoulder in pain. Damn, he's big. He feels even bigger inside of me. 

Austin stills, the only only movement being the pulsating of his raw dick. 

"Shit, Shawn. To play with yourself every night you sure are tight." He says. 

I pride myself on that. 

"Start moving, damn it." I say, my voice slightly muffled by his shoulder. 

"As you wish." He replies, pulling out and pushing back into me slowly. Damn it, why is he moving so slow? I want to be fucked. Hard. 

"Harder, Austin. Please." I say, and he does as I say, pushing into me harder and faster, slamming into my prostate with each thrust, causing me to see stars. 

"Is this what you wanted?" He asks, thrusting even harder into me. 

"Fuck yes!" I find myself screaming. If Camila could see us now. Her boyfriend laying on top of me, his dick buried deep within me, both of his sweaty and vocal as we fuck. 

I don't know how much time has passed when I start to feel my orgasm building. I moan and groan as Austin continues to thrust into me, pushing me closer and closer to the edge. 

"I'm gonna come, Austin." I announce, dragging my nails down his muscular back. 

"Me too." He says, beads of sweat running down his forehead as he picks up the pace. 

Austin erupts inside me, filling me up with his come as he ruts against me. I look up at him, and just as I expected, his orgasm face consists of closed eyes and parted lips. The overwhelming sensation pushes me over the edge, and I come with a shout. 

I wake up with a start, feeling my hit comes spread in my pajama pants. I sit up, running a hand through my sweaty hair. 

It was all a fucking dream.


End file.
